Master Mister Servant Seme
by Cixee
Summary: Yaoi- 5 chapters total. Don't like guy relationships? Don't bother clicking. Interested? I'd love a review.


Chapter 1

Growing up I distinctly remember a frail and clumsy little boy who was three years my senior. He had curly auburn locks and thick, rounded glasses that caught the light just right; rarely showing the chocolate almond eyes and long eyelashes beneath. I had come to adore those eyes. There were many boys in the academy I "loved." Maybe more made love to, would be the correct term.

For it was an all boys catholic school.

I shall never forget the time I left such an academy. I was making my way out of the room of my determined "lover" for the night's room. I was getting glares from our elders as I passed in the hall, nodding very politely while making my way to my own room. I remember this night very clearly because, ironically, I was thinking about why they made it an all boys school if they did not want us to turn gay.

But during those days, I was really only after one thing.

I remember checking my watch that I kept time on from my front left hand; 6:57. I perfect time. No matter what clock they ran by with a range from three minutes fast or three slow it made no difference. I was in my room by this time every night. Rules were clear: In the school by six, in your room at seven, studies until eight, lights out at nine. Because of the consequences of such rules, I had learned not to break these after the first month of my freshman year here. For I already had a new room as far east as the school walls would permit.

I lived my life by these rules and never broke them after.

Shut the door and took off the over jacket of my uniform that I carefully button back up after my business for the night. It couldn't have been a minute after when I felt a push against my chest.

"Layton? " The word escaped my lips with a slight smile in question. He was so small, so breakable. His whimpering moans of satisfaction could never stop satisfying one's ears. He pushed at my chest once more and I took a step to obey his feeble whim. A faint code of sweat dripped from his cheek as I watched his cheeks redden. His breath became heavy with each intake. "You shouldn't be out this late," I attempted rehabilitate the situation at hand. "There should be a few more minutes left on the head master's clock for you to run back to your room before they check. If it's you, I doubt they will mind much anyway," my voice was smooth and even. He acted as though he were terrified.

"I-I…Master Julius," ( common nickname. Pay it no mind. I didn't intend for suck a title. ) "I came here because I decided…"

His hands shook at the buttons toward the neck of my shirt. I noticed how he trembled to undo them. Another smile glazed my eyes but I did my very best not to embarrass him. "Hm? A reverse of roles?"

This was a new one for me. Never had the thought occurred to me that some day another man might try to do me. The idea sounded rather interesting. I pushed him away and walked over to sit on the bed. I patted the blanket beside me for him to come sit- he rested his knees upon the bed.

"Try it," I mused. His blush only deepened further and his head dipped more slightly to hide his eyes. I noticed his glasses and became irritated. He was always to rid of them before meeting me. He knew that. Minutes go by and the shivering kid could not have had more than two buttons of my own shirt undone. The way the moon from my open window made his glasses shine never edged me to violence as it did this night. I leaned closer to his face and took the bridge of the glasses to my teeth. With an easy jerk of my neck I had them hit against the wall and smashed in three distinct places at the least.

"Hey!" he squeaked. Now I did laugh. A cold, emotionless laugh. With my right hand I pushed him down to the bed. He just looked into my eyes, waiting for words.

"I told you not to wear those stupid things around me. I like your eyes. I really do." I reached my hand lower towards his pants and pressed a little too hard for comfort. His small whimper and the way his eyes dared to close but wouldn't urged me on. "Just like that is how I like it."

I slipped off the tie of his uniform. He hadn't even had thought to remove that. I tied his right wrist to the head of my bed and pinned his left hand with my own. Layton had this weird thing about flailing his arms during sex. I was looking down on him now. "And you thought you'd be able to do this?"

His lower lip quivered and I leaned much closer to his face. "Now master's going to have to punish you."

I lightened him of clothes as well as I could. His shirt and jacket hung around his right arm because of the bind. This normally happened. I traced my tongue from his belly button to chest, sucking on the bump there with ease. I licked his neck before forcing his shoulder down.

"I-I'm sorry," he pleaded. It kept me going. "Please be gentle."

A smile spread across my face. Like hell I would. I slipped off his pants and turned the willing boy over. I held his naked flesh across my lap and I struck it sharply as if to teach. He winced as I did so a few times before I hugged him, his back facing my chest. I worked him so hard to eventually cum. My face rested on his neck. Finally, I inserted.

His cries of longing kept me going that night, despite the rules. It was the knock on the door that eventually brought me back to earth.

"Julius? Excuse me? We have word that Layton is missing and we…" I heard the door unlatch but by then I was already hanging outside the balcony of my window. I heard screams of two ladies and gasps of the nuns at the sight of seeing Layton tied naked to my bed. I hung my head for a moment, perhaps a small prayer to Layton; maybe wishing him the best of luck on the days to come, before I slipped off into the night. Never to return.


End file.
